


Make Her Mark

by ktbl



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: Kitana Kahn debates just how to ensure she makes her mark on Outworld - and how she'll prove to the Shaolin that her claim on Liu Kang is serious.-Kinktober 2020, Day 14: marking.
Relationships: Liu Kang/Kitana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Make Her Mark

**Author's Note:**

> The "setting" here is ignoring all of MK11: Aftermath - and a fair amount of the Kronika stuff - to let Kitana be Kitana Kahn. Because she deserves to be the power on her own, dammit.

It was over. Everything they’d fought for - everything people had died for - was _over_. Kitana looked at the throne in front of her, ran her fingers over the arms, the high back. This was Shao Kahn’s throne, when he’d reigned as Emperor. It had been Kotal Kahn’s, after. This would not be Kitana Kahn’s throne. She would have a new one made, something of Edenian style. She would make her mark on Outworld in her own way. It wouldn’t be kombat, it wouldn’t be conquering. She would need to find something new - but it would be _her_ way.

“Just about finished admiring your new chair, Empress?”

Kitana lifted her head to see Liu Kang standing off to one side, leaning slightly against the wall. She let a small smile cross her bare face, and beckoned him over to her. He pushed off the wall and padded across the stone floor briskly. She reached for him, linking her fingers with his.

“I’m going to get a new one, I think. This may be Outworld’s throne, but Outworld will be changing. It’s time for me to make my mark, to show that this won’t be the same as it was under Shao Kahn.”

“I look forward to it.” Liu Kang smiled at her, looking down at their hands. “As much as I can, I suppose. I don’t know what is happening at the Wu Shi Academy with all this. I’ll need to get back - Kung Lao and I both - to see what’s happening there.”

“Do you have to?” Kitana arched a brow, squeezing his hands. “Could you not stay here in Outworld? I will need assistance. You would be able to have a role as my advisor.”

“Only your advisor, hm?” He tilted his head. “I had hoped for something more.”

“Would the Wu Shi welcome it if you told them you were to be the consort to the new Kahn of Outworld?” Kitana looked at him as she spoke, resisting the urge to avert her eyes and be disappointed by what she saw.

“Not the sort of think monks usually sign off on, but I might be able to convince them. I’m sure my masters would agree that an end to kombat - an end to the tournament, at least as long as you reign as Kahn - would benefit everyone.” His voice was even, and then his eyes flicked to the corners of the room where the guards stood, a mixture of Outworlders. “But perhaps interrealm discussions are better held in different chambers than the loud, echoing throne room?”

“They did suit Shao Kahn’s declarations, and Kotal Kahn’s as well, but not mine." Kitana pointed with her chin towards the Kahn’s chambers. “Let’s continue this elsewhere.”

“As the Kahn desires.”

They walked, hands linked, her heels clicking on the stone, down the hall and up several flights of stairs. A pair of guards followed, and Kitana waved them off as she opened the door to the rooms. Before the guards could even think to follow her, she shut the door firmly in their faces.

“Private discussion?” Liu Kang chuckled.

“Do you really think they would fight me on this?” Kitana let go of his hand, and crossed her arms.

“I doubt it. The tournament has been something the Shaolin have trained for over centuries simply because of your father - your stepfather,” he corrected himself quickly. “If there is a less life-or-death need for the training, I am sure all of Earthrealm will rest easier.”

“But _you_ ,” Kitana said, looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes. “If I tell them that I am taking you as my consort?”

“I admit, it isn’t what I first expected when I started the tournament. An orphan, raised by the Shaolin, and trained for the tournament?” Liu Kang shook his head. “They will probably question if you are serious about this.”

“Mine,” Kitana said firmly. “And I will prove it to them.”

“What do you mean?”

She pointed to her bed, a vast thing she’d immediately had redone in blue. All of her possessions had been relocated, and it was almost her own room - almost. Kitana pulled his vest off his shoulders, the leather thudding on the floor. She tugged off his sash, and then unwrapped the white shirt with economical motions. When his shoulders were bared, she stepped forward and closed her mouth on his shoulder, drawing skin into her mouth and sucking hard on it.

“Kitana, what are you-“

“Mine,” she said again, drawing her head away. “I stake my claim.” She moved her mouth, leaving a livid pink mark on his skin, and made a second on his pectoral. She nipped gently at the skin between her teeth and sucked in forcefully. Liu Kang hissed at it, his hands dropping down to the rope belt at her waist. She was not in her armor today, but in the casual summer robes she had begun to favor in Outworld’s heat. They left little to the imagination, and she grinned a little as she sucked a fresh mark into his skin. His fingers were moving against her, and she felt the robe slide apart, the belt thudding to the floor.

Kitana dragged her teeth up along his shoulder to his neck, sinking her teeth slightly into him again. His hands clutched at the black bodysuit beneath the robes, seizing around her waist and his fingertips digging into her.

“I don’t think anyone doubts it.” Liu Kang’s voice was strained, and she dragged her nails down his chest in response. He inhaled suddenly and she spread her hand out on his chest, felt it rise with the deep breath he took.

“Good,” Kitana said, eyeing him, and looking at the three bright marks from her mouth. “I am going to ensure the Shaolin know it. I am going to send you back to them and it will be clear.”

“Is this-“ He stopped abruptly, and she pushed him back. The mattress and frame connected with the backs of his legs and Liu Kang thudded down, sitting abruptly. “Never mind. I’m just going to stop now.”

“Smart choice.” Kitana let the robe drop off her shoulders and puddle onto the floor. She knelt down just long enough to unfasten the knee-high sandals, stepping out of them. Liu Kang had an odd look about him, his face gone wide-eyed, and he was edging backwards ever so slightly on the bed. She approached him and climbed up on the bed, straddling his thighs.

He pulled her in for a kiss, lips warm and soft and a jolt of electricity jumping between them. She sank into the embrace and the kiss, nipping gently at his lips and her fingers reaching for his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him. She wanted this, the peace and quiet and breathing him in without the threat of world-ending chaos in minutes. She cracked her eyes open a tiny fragment, looking out through her lashes at his solidly closed eyes, the faint crinkles at the corners that showed his happiness. She closed her eyes again and deepened the kiss, tongues twisting and twining together. She dug her nails into his back, drawing them across, and savored the scratching feeling as she did.

He bowed inwards towards her, tipping his head back, and Kitana moved her mouth there again, nipping slowly downward along his jaw and throat to his collarbones. She felt one of his hands move up, weaving into her hair, as she worked her way down. She slid her hands around his torso, splaying them on his chest, and pushed him back flat onto the bed. They moved together, her fingers working at his trousers and his hands trying to find a way to peel her out of her bodysuit.

Kitana slapped his warm hands away, pulling his trousers down and hearing his shoes thunk onto the floor as he worked them off himself. She dragged her mouth down him, and he lifted up his hips obligingly. She pushed the clothing down and let him work it off the rest of the way while she surveyed her canvas with satisfaction.

“Somehow I feel like you’re going to eat me,” he offered dryly.

“I am not Mileena.” Kitana’s voice was sharp and she dragged her nails across his abdomen, watching his muscles go taut beneath the skin as she did. “I like looking at you, however.”

“As the Kahn wishes,” he answered, and she smirked a little, feeling the smug smile pull at her lips.

“You might not make a bad consort.” She dropped her head down, biting down with teeth and dragging a slow, steady path from his collarbones to one nipple. She latched onto it with her mouth, teasing him with her tongue and feeling his nipple furl tightly. His hands found her hair again as she worked slowly down his body, leaving him marked by teeth and mouth as she went. She sat back on her heels, resting her hands on his hipbones, admiring the sight of the nascent bruises going a blood-rich red beneath the skin.

“Mine,” she said, pressing down on one of them with a delicate finger, and feeling him jerk abruptly beneath her.

“Yours,” Liu Kang croaked out, his hands seizing her hips again, wiggling under the edges of the bodysuit. She inhaled sharply, her heart beginning to pick up as his fingers swiped back and forth under the tight, close fabric. He grinned at her and her heart stopped for a moment at that boyish grin, as if everything they’d endured hadn’t affected him. She bent over him, kissing him again, feeling the warmth of his tongue in her mouth and the bucking of his hips up beneath her. She tucked her head into the side of his neck, teeth tugging gently, before she freed him and sat up once more.

His hands caressed her over the bodysuit, slid along her bare thighs and then up her back, hunting out the edges and seams. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently in his hands, then reached up to pull the cups down and bare her. She tugged at the shoulder straps and then pulled the top down slowly. She watched his face as she did, the color coming up in his cheeks and the pulse pounding in his neck. His mouth opened, tongue darting out to lick his lips. His fingertips walked back up her body, curving around the bare skin of her ribs. His hands were hot against her, a pair of firebrands against her skin.

They tussled on the bed, his hands trying to peel more of her clothing off and her feigning resistance until Kitana was sprawled on her back and both of them were bare. He grinned down at her, and one of those firebrand hands reached between her thighs. She tipped her knees outward to give him easier access, and Liu Kang grinned broadly again, eyes sparking brightly. She tipped her head back and moaned when he tucked one finger inside her, running it in circles around her entrance. The rough callus of his thumb brushed across her clit and Kitana let out a loud moan. It didn’t matter who heard her - she wanted them to hear, to know she was pleased. No more worries about what anyone thought of her, how they judged her.

With very little preparation, Liu Kang slid inside her, taking her thighs in his hands and holding onto her. His hands slid up her thighs, grabbing her legs and guiding them up against his body. All of him was warm, she thought; he burned bright and hot, and she could feel every thrust he made inside her. Kitana hooked her heels over his shoulders and her fingers clawed at his legs, grabbing at the muscle of his thighs. She cried out loudly, pushing back against him as he thrust himself into her over and over and over again. Kitana’s hands wandered over him, grabbing and clawing, drawing her nails down his legs, from forearms down to his wrists, every inch of skin she could reach.

He leaned forward slightly, his hands curving around the backs of her knees and pushing them down towards her shoulders, spreading her wider. The new angle brought new bursts of pleasure, and Kitana reached for him, dragging her nails down his chest and leaving more marks. He groaned with pleasure and it urged him on more, the room filling with the sound of skin smacking on skin and both of them unstintingly crying out in pleasure. She felt the warmth of him spreading through her, a tingling in her fingertips and her toes.

Liu Kang freed her legs and dropped down to kiss her deeply as she felt him pushing deeper inside her. He bent his head to her breasts, drawing one hard nipple into his mouth and sucking on it with the same vigor she’d done to him. She shouted out at the sensation and felt him speed up, his own teeth tugging gently, moving to the upper curve of her breast and biting down, drawing skin into his mouth and sucking hard. She cried out again, his name almost echoing off the walls as she dug her fingers into his sides and felt her climax tear through her.

Her body convulsed around him, her inner walls pulsing as pleasure rushed through her body. Kitana felt her toes curl, muscles locked tight, and could feel every inch of him inside her. Once she had finished, he began to move inside her once more, sending aftershocks of bliss up her spine. He followed not long after; Kitana could feel the warm spill of him inside her as she watched his face go taut, mouth half-open and head tipped back.

She drew her hands down his chest again as he rocked back, admiring the red streaks from her nails and the rich pinks and reds of the marks she’d left with her mouth. Liu Kang hissed as her fingers played across them, and shook his head with a half-smile.

“There’s no doubt the Shaolin will know you’ve staked your claim.”

“There’s a new Kahn in Outworld,” Kitana said smugly, stretching herself out on the bed. “And I will make my mark.”


End file.
